The present invention relates to a device for making frozen confections such as ice cream and sherbet mainly at homes.
When frozen confections are made at homes, a larger bowl and a smaller bowl are usually used and ice pieces with an appropriate amount of salt added thereto are charged in the larger bowl and the smaller bowl is located on the ice pieces in which smaller bowl are appropriate amount of material for making frozen confections is charged. The material is manually agitated as it is frozen by the cold given by the ice pieces until the frozen confections are completed. With such a method, rapid and sufficient cooling of the material cannot be obtained so that the finished frozen confections are incomplete, thereby requiring a long time and a large amount of ice pieces until the frozen confections are completed.
In order to avoid the above difficulties and to provide a useful device for making frozen confections, the applicant has proposed a device as described in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 89868/1983.
The device described in the above application utilizes a double-walled vessel consisting of inner and outer vessel members each having an upper open end and a closed bottom with the upper ends hermetically sealed together to form sealed annular and bottom spaces between the walls of the inner and outer vessel members in which an appropriate amount of cold keeping agent is enclosed. Prior to making frozen confections, the double-walled vessel is preliminarily refrigerated in a refrigerator of the home-use type so as to give sufficient cold to the cold keeping agent. In use, the refrigerated double-walled vessel is taken out from the refrigerator and the material for making frozen confections is charged therein and agitated by the rotation of agitating blades located in the double-walled vessel which is stationarily held in a receptacle, thereby permitting the device to be repeatedly used. The agitating blades are rotatably mounted in a cover member attached to the upper open end of the receptacle and extend downwardly in the inner vessel member and manually rotated by a handle located outside the cover member and connected to the blades so as to agitate the material for making frozen confections. The above construction requires a relatively complicated and heaving cover member for rotatably supporting the handle.